Le Château Ambulant
by Crabynette
Summary: Parce que, oui. A chaque fois que je regarde ce film d'animation, je ne peux faire autrement que de voir Mü et Kiki ! Voici donc ma version Sanctuary - OS.


**Le Château Ambulant**

Le réveil sonne. Mü ouvre un premier œil endormi. L'obscurité règne dans la chambre et les volets fermés - dieu sait depuis quand - ne donnent aucune indication du jour ou de la nuit. Il pivote sur le dos et s'étire, le drap fin totalement entortillé contre lui. Faisant preuve d'un effort surhumain il s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit.

Oui, même en temps que chevalier, se lever le matin, c'est dur.

Il se frotte les yeux. Sans les ouvrir il se lève en risquant de tomber du lit - fichu drap -, farfouille sa chaise pour y trouver son pantalon en lin (élément essentiel de la tenue de détente) et l'enfile.

Sa chambre est petite, pourtant, entre grigris en tout genre - et toutes ethnies - et vêtements agonisant à terre, il a du mal se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. La mission accomplie, il pivote sur la droite pour entrer dans la seconde chambre du temple. Il la traverse comme il peut, la décoration ne faisant pas exception au style de la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà ? Ah oui: "Les chiens ne font pas des chats". Un bouriffage de cheveux et un bras pendant en dehors du lit remit en place plus tard :

"Kiki, debout mon grand. Va prendre ton petit déjeuné, je suis dans la salle de bain ."

Ceci dit, le gamin se positionne sur le dos pour s'étirer de tout son long, juste avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit pour se frotter les yeux. Si Aldebaran avait été là, il aurait rit de bon cœur. Mü cherche toujours d'où il tient le fait que ce gosse soit son portrait craché. Vraiment, il ne voit pas.

C'est bien le seul.

Le parcours du combattant achevé pour la troisième fois de la journée, le fier chevalier du Bélier se dirige comme il peut vers la salle de bain. Avec tous ces meubles, livres et autres objets (ceux que l'on n'avait pas su où ranger), ce n'est pas chose facile, surtout les yeux mi-clos. Il s'était toujours demandé comment faisait Shaka. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'invite dans sa demeure où il a pu constater l'état irréprochable de son temple. Forcément, vu comme ça, c'est plus facile.

En tout cas, les chambres n'ont rien à envier à la salle de bain. Mais vraiment rien ! L'humidité y est telle que le bois des placards et autres commodes est la limite du pourrissement. Il y a bien une fenêtre mais, tout comme celles des chambres, il y a belle lurette que l'on a oublié sa fonction première. Avec un climat comme celui de la Grèce, on pourrait penser que tout vient sécher. Mais il faut croire que si la pierre isole le froid, elle isole aussi le chaud. C'est pourquoi la buée trône du matin jusqu'au soir, donnant à la salle d'eau des allures de spa... l'odeur des huiles essentielles en moins. Ici, on notera plus l'humidité mêlée aux tas - oui, aux, il y en a plusieurs - de linges sales s'imposant un peu partout dans la pièce ainsi que les moisissures proliférant par-ci, par-là. Tout ce petit monde additionné aux parfums savonneux et sels de bains.

Mü est rentré de mission hier. Ce qui veut dire pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui. Et c'est une bonne chose, car c'est comme cela qu'il aime prendre ses rares bains : tôt le matin, pour profiter de la fraîcheur, histoire de se relaxer sans étouffer. Le reste du temps, il prend des douches.

Son fidèle pantalon en lin et ses cheveux encore mouillés attachés en chignon débraillé, il rejoint son disciple dans la cuisine. Celui-ci a déjà quasi tout préparé. Il a même réussi trouver un coin de table libre.

Tient, ce livre n'était-il pas dans le couloir il y a deux jours ?... M'enfin, peu importe.

Biscottes, beurre végétal, confiture, thé. Adorable ce gosse.

Tenez maître, choisissez-en une, les autres sont toutes sales .*

Kiki lui tend deux couteaux et une cuillère à soupe propres . Il choisit l'un des couteaux, laissant la cuillère à son élève. De toute manière il ne prend pas de sucre dans son thé. Heureusement d'ailleurs, étant donné la disparition inopinée de la boîte à sucre. Peut-être dans ce placard ? Ah non, c'est celui qui ne ferme plus. Pas celui-ci il est plein craquer. Là non plus, la porte est à deux doigts de tomber, il l'aurait vu si elle avait été là... quoique... Et il faudrait qu'il pense à remplacer l'étagère manquante du dernier placard. Enfin bref.

La vaisselle peut représenter les montagnes de Jamir à elle seule et les bactéries doivent y pulluler. Ce doit être pour cela qu'ils ne sont jamais malades. L'immunisation. Très important ça, l'immunisation. L'éponge a dû succomber sous un bol perdu, et couverts et autres plats peuvent témoigner de son absence, tout comme la gazinière qui croulera bientôt sous la crasse, graisse de cuisson, projections et résidus de repas.

La pièce, aménagée telle une cuisine américaine est assez grande. S'il y avait un canapé, il serait sans doute impossible de le voir. Armoires, fauteuils, couvertures, livres, vêtements - là aussi ?! -, bibelots. Tout s'entasse et tout trépasse !

Les deux résidants s'installent et commencent à manger. Mais qui dit sucré, dit soif.

"Kiki, tu veux du jus de pommes ?"

Et non, ici pas de jus d'agrumes pour le matin : très mauvais pour les intestins.

Ah ! Nous en venons donc au frigo. Vous vous rappelez des bactéries dans le monticule de vaisselle ? Et bien elles ne représentent qu'une infime partie de celles que nous retrouvons ici ! Bon, j'avoue, je suis mauvaise langue, mais quand on repense aux pièces précédentes... A vrai dire, pour le frigo, la casse est limitée. Les légumes sont assez vite consommés et tant donné l'absence de viande - végétarisme oblige - quelques catégories de bactéries mortelles sont introuvables. Le lait ? Oui, mais de soja ! - Aaah les tendances végétaliennes, ces petites taquines -. Non, honnêtement je pense que le plus risqué reste les œufs mais revenons à leur jus de pomme. Une fois posé sur la table, reste à trouver des verres maintenant !

Les estomacs bien remplis :

"Maître, on peut aller regarder les chevaliers s'entrainer ?  
- Tu veux ? Bon... de toute manière je devais voir Dhoko pour des parchemins. Je passe aux toilettes, attend-moi devant l'entrée, j'arrive."

Le petit se précipite à l'entrée du temple et Mü se dirige donc vers la salle du trône - si l'on peut dire -.

Et donc ! Hmm... non... On va pas... Il ne vaut mieux pas parler de cette pièce... Ouais... C'est mieux.

* * *

***phrase directement tirée du film "Le Château Ambulant" de Hayao Miyazaki. Saint Seiya appartenant à Masami Kurumada...**

**ENFIN ! Je parviens à publier cet OS ! Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes de frappe, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas pu uploader mon texte à partir de word. J'ai donc dû le faire à partir du bloc note, et il n'a pas pris les ponctuation ou caractères à accents. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié...**

**En espérant que cela vous ait plu et encore pardon pour le manque de publications (bien que je ne sois pas vraiment convaincue d'avoir de fidèles...).**


End file.
